Abby's Collage
by HaterAid
Summary: McGee and Abby plot to get Tony and Ziva together with a single camera! Possible McAbby in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! this is my first fanfic so be nice!!! plz help me out in anyway you see fit! might have future chapters if you want it!!!! :)**

**Tiva included!!!  
**

Ziva didn't know what had happened. Maybe they had stood between the elevator doors for too long and they had just closed, or maybe someone was playing a joke on them. Either way, her current predicament was less then desirable. _Well..._ she told the little voice inside her head to shut up and tried to focus on what had happened.

_/flashback/_

"_Tony! I do not understand what the attraction to 'chick flicks' is! There is nothing interesting in them!" Ziva said. She was NOT watching any of those types of movies with Tony._

"_Because Ziva they-" He was interrupted from his sentence by the doors to the elevator closing- quickly. They were forced together, the doors stopping just in time to keep them from being squished._

"_Oof!" Tony let out a surprised noise as the wind was momentarily forced out of him._

"_McGEE!" they screamed simultaneously._

_/end flashback/_

McGee came running from where he had been working at his desk. He visibly stifled a snicker at the sight of them. They had been forced together completely, Ziva's head was currently occupying the crook of Tony's neck.

"Probie! What the hell is going on?" Was it just him or did Tony's voice sound...strained?

"Tony? Are you ok?" Ziva said. So he _had_ heard something!

"Don't do that." He looked like he was struggling with something now.

"Do what?" she questioned.

"Talk."

"Wh- oh." He nodded and closed his eyes, only for them to shoot open a moment later.

"Tony?" Ziva said warningly.

"Well I'm sorry! I can't exactly help it can I?"

Ziva squirmed uncomfortably, and he gave a very audible gasp.

_Cold showers, cold showers, cold showers..._ It wasn't working! Why did she have to have this effect on him? He gritted his teeth and thought of dead bodies down in autopsy. It was working fine, until she spoke again.

"McGee, what is the problem?" Tony wasn't listening to McGee's explanation though. He was struggling to control his ...problem.

"Are you having trouble with something Tony?" Ziva said sweetly, feigning innocence.

"No, no. I'm perfectly fine." he lied. If Gibbs found out... he always seemed to be just around the corner.

"Then you won't mind if I try to jiggle out of this?" Ziva whispered against his skin. He closed his eyes and tried not to show what effect that had on him.

Any other time Dinozzo would have laughed at her mistake, but it would only make things worse.

"Its wiggle Ziva, and...i would mind." he said equally as quiet. He forced his head back as far as he could, allowing her to lift her head to look at his face.

She smiled up at him and he smiled back. He stared into her eyes. He could get lost in those brown depths. He knew it wasn't wise to look into her eyes in this sort of situation. He couldn't afford to lose himself, especially in front of Gibbs. He was broken from his trance by the flash of a camera. No one was in the office at this hour except Gibbs team. They both whipped their heads around to see Abby looking triumphantly into the screen of a silver colored digital camera. She jumped up and down excitedly and ran over to them to show them the picture. The cramped space they were in had made it so their heads were closer then usual. The picture showed them staring into each others eyes, anyone could have seen they were completely transfixed. Abby had zoomed in enough so the doors that had forced them together could not be seen. It looked like the were about to kiss.

"Abby.." Ziva warned. Abby smiled without saying a word and walked over to where McGee was working on the panel for the elevator. The strain of holding her neck in this uncomfortable position was taking its toll and Ziva leaned her head forward and rested it on Tony's chest, closing her eyes. This caused Dinozzo's nose to be forced into her hair (not that he was complaining), and he leaned his head against hers to relieve his equally strained neck. Abby snapped another picture of them and Tony closed his eyes. _Of course Gibbs is going to see those._ He would kill him! How was he supposed to know the elevator had forced them together when Abby had craftily made sure the doors were not in the picture? At least his... problem, was going away. Despite the fact that he was trapped between two elevator doors, he felt calm. He inhaled the smell of Ziva's shampoo, and relaxed completely. Suddenly, being stuck didn't seem so bad.

"Got it!" McGee called standing up and walking towards them. Unexpectedly the doors released them and they fell down in a heap inside the elevator. Tony had landed on top of her, his hands trapped under her. They didn't even move because they could finally take a deep breath, rather then the unsatisfying shallow ones they'd been forced to do for the past 10 minutes. They didn't notice that McGee had evilly pushed the button to the lobby until they felt the elevator movie.

"Probie is so dead!" Tony told Ziva as he realized what McGee had done. He was about to climb off her when the doors opened...

"Dinozzo! You and David better not have broken rule number 12 or your ass will be fired so fast you won't know what happened!" Gibbs got into the elevator.

"Boss, its not what it looks like!"

"We got stuck between the elevator doors and- ow! Tony!" Tony had sat up and was now straddling her. He grinned down at her and raised a challenging eyebrow. She flipped him so that their positions were reversed. She smiled down at him before patting his cheek and standing. He lay there for a moment, missing the feeling of her near him already. He then stood and Gibbs promptly head slapped them both.

"We didn't enjoy it one bit." Tony lied. Ziva nodded in agreement, even though they both knew what the other had said wasn't true.

They got off at the lobby, bidding goodnight to Gibbs.

/the bullpen next morning

"Timmy! Look at these!" Abby cried excitedly, crossing the bullpen quickly and hooking her camera up to McGee's computer. The two images of Tony and Ziva from last night appeared on the screen and McGee smiled broadly, thinking of everything he could get them to do for him with these. He noticed how both of them actually looked...content and happy in the second picture. The first had their emotions written all over it, but only to one who was a friend.

"We better not let Gibbs see these." McGee said.

"Not let me see what, McGee?" Gibbs peered over his shoulder to look at the monitor screen. He smirked knowingly as he said,

"Didn't enjoy it my ass."


	2. McGee's Black Mail

**I do not own NCIS (wish I did though)!!**

_enjoy and thanks to all that reviewed last chapter!!_

_press that little green button when your done!_

The elevator doors opened with a _ding_ to reveal Tony standing at the very back of the carriage. He cast a suspicious glance at the doors and jumped quickly from the elevator, glaring at the doors as they shut.

He shook himself and stepped into the bullpen, nearly crashing into Ziva.

"Good Morning, Zee-vah!"

"Shalom, Tony." She said before heading back to her desk. Tony dumped his bag behind his own desk and walked over to McGee's empty desk.

"Wheres MaGoo?" he questioned.

"He went out for coffee." Gibbs said walking into the bullpen from out of no where, and sitting at his desk. Tony walked slowly back to his desk just as McGee came out of the elevator and Gibbs phone rang.

"Gear up! We got a dead marine!" Gibbs said, swiping his coffee from McGee as he walked by on his way to the elevator. McGee set the tray of coffee cups down for Tony and Ziva to get theirs. After grabbing hers, Ziva caught the elevator with Gibbs.

"Probie! Gas the truck." Tony said before taking a sip of coffee. McGee pulled his phone out of his pocket and shuffled through it for a short while, before lifting the screen so Tony could see it.

"Are you sure I should be gassing the truck?" It was a picture of him and Ziva, the one Abby had snapped where his nose was buried in her hair and her head was on his chest. It looked like a very inappropriate hug for partners. Especially with rule number 12 in place.

"Your right, Probie! Todays not your day, its mine." Tony said suddenly. He grabbed his coffee off McGee desk and followed him to the elevator.

Gibbs could _not_ see that picture, he thought.

McGee had just conveniently forgot to mention he'd already seen it.

/Next day

Tony sat at his desk and flung a perfectly aimed paper ball into the air toward Ziva. Without even looking up she slapped it back to him and it hit his desk and rolled onto the floor.

"Hey, Tony? You want to run for coffee?" McGee said in a tone that only Tony would understand.

"Sure. I would _love_ to go get coffee." he said with a false sweetness. He stepped into the elevator just as Gibbs stepped out.

"Dinozzo is getting coffee?" Gibbs said in a shocked tone looking briefly at McGee for an explanation.

Tim shrugged, not looking up from his monitor.

Upon Tony's return, Gibbs called him aside and took him behind the stairs.

"I already saw the pictures." He said with a smirk. Tony's eyes widened in disbelief before narrowing in anger.

"Probie is a dead man." he said. Gibbs thought about it for a moment, then his smile grew wider.

"But Director Shepard hasn't." He walked away without another word and Tony visibly gulped.

What else did McProbious have in store for him?

/end of the day

"Good Night, McGee." Tony said as he and Ziva picked up their back packs and headed for the elevator. "Wait, Tony." McGee called after him. He slowly walked back over to McGee's desk and he looked up at him.

"This is stupid, I'm not going to black mail you anymore." Tony felt as if a weight had been lifted from his chest.

"Well thank you, Probie." Tony said.

McGee waited until the elevator doors had closed before pressing a final button on his keyboard and preparing to leave.

/Jenny's office

Two popping noises came from Jenny's computer and she turned her attention momentary away from Jethro, who was currently standing at the head of her desk. She clicked on both emails and the picture popped onto the screen. She sat back slowly, she had not heard about the elevator incident and without the doors it looked very suspicious. She turned the monitor so Gibbs so see and looked at him with questioning eyes.

He smirked and shook his head, then left laughing on his way out.

**There it is! Chapter 2!! I think I will be writing more chapters based on reviews. Sorry it was so short!! next one will hopefully be longer!**


	3. Sleeping at work

**Hey guys! So heres chapter three! If you guys have anything you want to see happen in the story or any views on the story plz tell me...i love feedback!!**

Ziva David lifted her head from her paperwork in frustration as another paper clip whizzed by her ear.

"Tony!" she said in a dangerous tone. McGee lifted his head from his computer monitor briefly to see what the commotion was all about.

"What?" he questioned innocently. She rolled her eyes knowing she would get nowhere scolding him and dropped her eyes back down to the stacks of paperwork she would have to complete as soon as possible. She had barely finished the first sentence of the file before before Gibbs strode by her desk and over to his, grabbing his gear.

"Gear up, we've got a dead navel officer." He said to the bullpen at large. Ziva quickly gathered her gear and moved toward the elevator just as McGee and Tony did the same.

"I am driving." Ziva said simply.

"Oh no _I'm _driving Ziva!" Tony said said as the elevator doors closed. Gibbs smirked as he headed up to inform the director.

/bullpen late that night

Gibbs walked down the stairs, fresh from MTAC and glanced at his watch.

It was 23:00. He might as well tell everyone to go home, he himself was tired. He walked into the bullpen to find his three agents fast asleep. McGee's head lulled over the back of his chair, his mouth hanging open. Gibbs turned his head toward Ziva's desk, expecting to see something similar, but instead saw her and Tony curled up together.

_I could wake them up with a head slap,_ Gibbs thought. _No, they deserve rest._ He could talk to them about it tomorrow, he decided. He picked up his coat and stepped into the elevator.

At least they wouldn't be late tomorrow.

/sometime that night

"McGee!" Abby whispered to her friend. He jumped a little and stared at her with confused sleepy eyes.

"Abby?" He questioned. She smiled and pointed toward Tony and Ziva, camera in hand. They were leaning against the file cabinet, Ziva's head on Tony's shoulder, his arm rapped around her, his own head resting atop hers.

McGee sat up quickly with a smile, another picture for their grand plan.

"Its almost like the pose for us McGee!!" Abby said as she quietly snapped the photo and jumped excitedly upon looking down at the view screen. McGee grinned as he glanced over her shoulder at the picture.

Carefully, he stepped forward and nudge Tony's shoulder, knocking him over onto Ziva. Ziva immediately woke at the sudden movement, not noticing Abby and McGee as she stared at Tony's face beside her. He was laying half on top of her, his mouth hanging open, drooling onto the carpet.

"Tony!" she said forcefully into his ear. He breathed sharply through his nose as his head shot up, his jaw snapping shut. The sudden movement made his head feel dazed and he propped his arm on the other side of Ziva for support. He looked down at her, she had an amused glint in her eyes as she starred up at him.

"That wasn't funny!" Tony said with mock hurt as he glared down at her playfully. A sudden flash to her left drew their attention. Abby grinned down at them with a camera in hand.

"Aw! You guys are so cute!" she cried. Tony and Ziva turned back to each other once more, silently communicating before they quickly got to their feet and jumped towards the two agents turn photographers.

"Timmy! Cover me!" Abby screamed making a dash for the elevator. They continued to chase Abby, desperate to get the camera and a erase the photo, so McGee had to improvise.

"I knocked you guys over!" He called. In one fluid movement the both turn on their heels and sprinted toward him. He dashed toward the elevator the long way and slipped inside just as the doors closed. He tossed Abby a grin and they waited for the doors to open to her lab.

/Morning

Gibbs walked into the bullpen to see Tony and Ziva's heads close together, deep in a discussion. They cast a glance at McGee, who was watching them suspiciously from where he sat at his desk. When they saw Gibbs they broke apart, Ziva giving Tony one last nod before head to her desk.

The rest of the day was uneventful, other then them catching the killer of the navel officer, and uncovering a plot to steal 1 million in cash that had caused his untimely demise.

McGee got up very suddenly, muttering something about Abby needed an after case caf-pow before running for the elevator.

/Abby's lab

"Abby I really hope our plan works cause I'm endangering my life!" McGee told her as he walked into her lab, caf-pow in hand.

"Don't worry McGee! Remember, this mission is far more important then either of our lives!" she said dramatically.

"Thats debatable." McGee said. Abby punched him lightly on the arm and turned to face him.

"McGee! If our plan fails all of NCIS will be forced to watch Tony and Ziva dance around each other! Forever!!" McGee thought about how annoying that could be for a moment before his eyes widened.

"We need to get more pictures!" He said suddenly.

"McGee," Abby turned, her eyes slightly narrowed, "I think we need to start a full blown conspiracy!"

McGee nodded in agreement and they set to work, brain storming all the possibilities.

/elevator

"Tony. I am positive that Abby and McGee are plotting something." Ziva said suspiciously. Tony nodded in agreement. The elevator came to a sudden stop, and the emergency lights flitted on, casting a strange blue glow over them both. They both shared a glance before looking strait forward once more. Tony was the first to speak.

"I'm really beginning to hate this elevator."

**There it is! Chapter 3!! Theres a possibility of the beach in this story's future a few chapters after this one so wear sunscreen and glasses! **


	4. More Elevator fun!

**Thx to all those that reviewed the past few chapters! :)**

/Abby's lab

"Abby, remind me not to piss you off when I'm in an elevator." McGee said seriously as they tapped into the live feed of the security camera in the elevator. Stopping the elevator had been easy, waiting for something to happen would be more difficult.

"How do we even know this'll work?"

"Because McGee! It happens in every movie or story when someone gets trapped in an elevator!" Abby mimicked the seriousness in his tone and continued to watch the screen.

"I'm gonna need a lot more caf-pow's!"

/elevator

Tony slowly sunk down the wall, drawing up his knees to his chest when he was finally in a sitting position.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ziva said impatiently.

"Well, we already tried the emergency phone, so I'm going to take a nap." She rolled her eyes, looking around their enclosure. It looked as if they would have to wait for someone to realize the elevator was broken.

"I am going to die of boredom." She sighed, plopping down next to Tony.

"You know," he said suggestively, "there is a cure for that." She glared playfully and hit him lightly on the arm.

"Ow!" his said with a smile. "Lets talk about way to get McGeek back."

Soon they were deep in discussion, their minds forming wonderfully evil plans as the spoke, all plans of napping forgotten.

/ a few hours later Abby's lab

About an hour into Tony and Ziva's plotting, they had fallen asleep, and now they were facing each other from where they had stretched out on the floor, utterly tired. Abby jumped up from her seat in triumph, hugging McGee and pointing to the screen.

"McGee! Look at their hands!" Abby squealed excitedly. McGee turned his eye to the monitor screen and looked to their hands, resting between their bodies. Their fingers were intertwined, palms pressing together. He grinned.

"This is great! We should probably start up the elevator now Abby." She nodded and set to work.

/elevator

Ziva immediately got to her feet when she felt the jolt of the elevator, vaguely wondering why her hand suddenly felt cold. A moment later, Tony popped up beside her, a sleepy smile on his face.

"At least I got some Z's in." he said, earning himself a confused look. He launched into an explanation as they stepped into the lobby, heading for the parking lot.

/Directors office

"Um.. Director Shepard?" Abby called into the office from the open door.

"Abby. Come on in." She walked across the room to the directors desk where she was currently standing, gathering her things before she went home.

"I was wondering if McGee, Tony, Ziva and I could have some time off. Maybe Gibbs to if he wants to go, which he never does. He should though because hes always working and-"

"Abby! Of course you can. I think everyone could use a break, as long as you have some means of contact while your at-" she paused waiting for Abby to tell her where they were going.

"Ocean City." she supplied. Jenny smiled. She hadn't remembered the last time she had been to the beach, and wished she could go, but there were important meetings next week that needed to be done.

"Have fun, Abby." She said to the younger women, who promptly hugged her and dashed from the office, Intent on telling McGee.

Little did Jenny know, it was also a plot to continue their plan to get Tony and Ziva. No one had to know about that until _after_ it worked, Abby decided.

This was going to be fun.

**Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer becuase its the beach!!! i might not update for awhile because i have to clean my room and might be going to ocean city this weekend. Sorry about that.**


	5. Beach fun and Sleeping in

**I made sure to put lots more Tiva fluff in this chapter! So sit back, relax, and use this chapter as your pillow!**

"OH MY GOSH!! TIMMY WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!" Abby didn't even wait until the elevator doors closed before flying out from between them and running for the bullpen. Tony's head popped up from where he had been creating paper balls under his desk, preparing to fling them at Ziva.

"Really?" Tony said excitedly. He tossed a ball at Ziva, who caught it and threw it back.

Ziva groaned, knowing exactly what he was thinking. His attention snapped to her immediately.

"Whats wrong, Zee-vah? Don't like the beach?" She opened her mouth to respond, but Gibbs spoke before she could.

"Go home everyone. Get your stuff ready for your trip. Keep your cell phones with you in case something comes up." he instructed as he sat as his desk and began to file a report.

"Your not going boss?" Tony asked.

"No, Dinozzo, I'm not." Tony and Ziva shared a look before grabbing their back packs and head to the elevator before he could change his mind. It did not go unnoticed by McGee or Abby how they both cast wary glances at the doors before stepping in. No one could believe that Gibbs was letting them go just like that.

/next morning

Ziva picked up her bag when she heard a knock on her door, knowing it was Tony.

"Good Morning, Zee-vah! Ready to go?"

"Good morning, Tony. Yes." He offered to take her bag but she insisted she could take it. After the forth time he decided to just accept it. After all, they were almost to his car anyway. Tony hoped she had packed a bikini.

/Abby and McGee

"Abby what are you doing?" McGee asked curiously, keeping his eyes on the road. Abby looked up from where she had been haunched over her laptop.

"Just making some adjustments to our hotel rooms." She said with a satisfied tone, closing up the laptop.

This wold be a great week.

/Atlantic Inn

"Here are your room keys Mr. Dinozzo, Mrs. David." said the clerk at the desk, handing them each a key card. They walked down the hallway together, both expecting the other one to turn into another hallway at any moment. So it came as shock to both when the reached for the handle of the same door.

Tony looked slowly up from where his hand was gripping the door over Ziva's.

"this is just too cliché to be real." He said, immediately thinking of several movies he had seen this in.

Abby seemingly popped out of no where and snapped a picture of them.

"Don't worry guys. Your both adults right?" Abby said and Ziva got the feeling her friend had already known about this.

"Well one of us is." Ziva said, looking pointedly at Tony.

"What?"

She sighed deeply and opened the room door. "Abby is right." she called to Tony. Really though, how bad could it be?

/that night

Tony and Ziva prepared for bed. Ziva took the bathroom to change, leaving Tony with the main room. He had just finished and was about to crawl under the covers when she poked her head out of the door.

"Tony could I borrow-" He tossed her one of his extra shirts and her head disappeared behind the door. He had known from the many times he had slept over after a late night movie (their custom to do after every case) that she would want to borrow it. He got into the bed and lay on his back, his eyes cast toward the door to the bathroom.

A moment later Ziva came out, wearing his T-shirt and her pajama bottoms. She too climbed into the bed after clicking off the light.

"Good Night, Ziva." Tony said tiredly.

"Good Night, Tony."

/Abby

Abby walked silently to the door that was the only thing separating her room from Tony and Ziva's and, after quietly shutting it behind her, looked toward the bed.

Tony and Ziva were completely tangled up in each others arms, and snoring loudly. She quickly took a picture, knowing that somehow, all these pictures she would take would get them together.

They just needed to see each other from another perspective. Briefly the thought crossed her mind that this could be almost stalker like behavior, but she wasn't doing this for herself, she was doing it for them!

She smiled, casting one last glance at the bed before leaving the room just as quietly as she had come.

/morning

Ziva was the first to wake. She stretched lazily, causing Tony to wake up. Well, become more awake. He rolled onto his side and draped his arm over her stomach, burying his head in her hair.

"Tony?" she questioned.

"Mhmp?" she smiled at the noise he made. He pulled her closer and she fought the urge to just curl up with him and go back to sleep.

"Tony you have to wake up." she said, not wanting to do so herself.

"I don't wanna." he said quietly. She smiled wider at the childish tone in his voice. Maybe she could just drift off for a little while... this was vacation after all. Placing her arm over his, she snuggled closer, going to a place somewhere between asleep and awake, her focus only on Tony.

/later that morning

Tony cracked open a single eye when he heard McGee's voice at the foot of his bed.

"Tony! Ziva! Come on! Lets go out to the beach!" He said enthusiastically. Tony turned when he felt Ziva move in his arms. He looked over to her, and immediately wanted to say no, he wouldn't mind spending the whole week in bed if Ziva was with him.

He was broken from his thoughts by the flash of Abby's camera.

_How the hell did they get in here?_ He thought. Ziva sat up, and untangled herself from Tony. She wanted to stay in bed all day but Tony would never agree to that. Well he would, but not the way she wanted him to. She went over to her bag and pulled out an olive green bikini.

"Tony!" she said, waving it in front of him.

"Time for the beach!" he called, jumping out of bed.

Five minutes later, Ziva came out of the bathroom, dressed in her bathing suit. Everyone could hear Tony's jaw it the floor. McGee, who had also been a little shocked, recovered first, and Abby turned and quickly snapped a picture of Tony's face. His mouth opened and closed, but no noise came out. Finally he managed to squeak, "W-wow, Ziva. You look amazing!" He cursed himself for stuttering._ Only McGee stutters! _Abby quickly disappeared into her room to get changed into her own bathing suit, then they all headed for the beach.

/beach

"Ready for the water Zee-vah?" Tony asked. She responded by heading toward the waves at a slow, steady pace. He caught up to her and walked beside her. Out of the corner of his eye Tony noticed several men starring at Ziva.

Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and they immediately stopped. _Ha HA! _Tony thoughttriumphantly. Ziva gave him a questioning look but didn't complain, leaning into him. Abby jumped unexpectedly in front of them and snapped a picture. She smiled at them.

"You guys are so cute!"

They turned to each other, silently communicating in a way that only they could. She snapped another picture and ran off to McGee, who was also heading for the water. A few minutes later they Tony and Ziva got to the water standing just enough in the water for it to lap at their ankles. He dropped his arm from her waist and turned to face her.

"I'll race you to McGeek!" She smiled, challenge glinting in her eyes, before running into the water, swimming when it was deep enough. Tony bounded after her, but knew there was no hope of catching up to her. When they reached McGee, Tony pulled him under the water.

"TONY!" he screamed as soon as he popped back up. Tony's grin of laughter turned into a scream of his own as McGee lunged, pulling him under the water for revenge. Soon everyone was dunking each other, finally Tony went to dunk Ziva. He pushed her under, but not before she turned in one catlike motion, pulling him under with her. After the resurfaced, Ziva stepped very close to him, put her hands on his chest and laughed pushing him backwards into the water, but not before Abby snapped a picture.

"Abby, how did you get your camera in the water!" McGee asked her.

"Its waterproof!" she told him.

/Tony and Ziva's room

Tony straitened his tie, waiting for Ziva to finish dressing. They were all going out to eat. He hadn't seen Ziva's dress but he knew she would look beautiful in anything. He stood when he heard the door open to reveal Ziva. In the same dress she had worn when they were undercover.

He really wanted to kiss her now. _But she doesn't want that Dinozzo._ He strode across the room to her.

"You look great!" he exclaimed, his smile grew when she beamed at his praise.

"Thank you, Tony. You don't look to bad yourself." she replied, looking him up and down. He allowed himself to wrap his arm around her waist as they walked down the hall to the elevator, and she leaned into him as they had done at the beach.

/dinner

They talked about everything as they ate. Occasionally, McGee and Abby or Tony and Ziva would go into their own conversations, but they would soon continue as a group. The waitress was impossible annoying. All she did the entire night was hit on Tony, and Ziva was surprised the he didn't respond to her advances.

"So," she said, her eyes focused on Tony, "Are you ready for desert?" Tony turned his head to Ziva, asking her if she wanted something. The waitress pouted but left after she had gotten all of their orders.

After they had finished everything off, they lay back in their chairs and light conversation settled over them. Ton had decided to pay for the whole dinner rather then splitting the bill. Without thinking, Tony draped his arm over the back of her chair, just as the waitress walked by to retrieve the bill. Ziva smiled with a false sweetness at her, and she spun angrily on her heel, stalking back toward the front.

They stood and stepped out of the building, heading for Tony's car. Ziva stood on her toes and kissed Tony lightly on the cheek, just as Abby snapped a picture.

"What was that for?" he said, his voice slightly dazed.

"Dinner." she sad simply, before continuing to the car. Tony stared after her, completely stunned.

Abby looked down at the newest picture on her camera. This could be the best one yet.

"Timmy!" she said quietly, "Look at this!" The picture showed Ziva leaning over Tony's shoulder to kiss his cheek. The important thing about the photo was the look on Dinozzo's face. His eyes were closed and he had, quite possibly, the happiest look they had ever seen on his face.

/Tony and Ziva's hotel room

"Good night, Tony." Ziva said as he clicked off the light.

"Good night, Ziva." He got under the covers next to her, his eyes slipping closed, wondering what tomorrow had in store for him.

/McGee's hotel room

McGee and Abby looked over the photos,deciding if they would need any more.

"Timmy! I think we don't really _need_ anymore." Abby said, glad that their plan could finally take effect.

"Now all we have to do is set up how to show them to Tony and Ziva." McGee said thoughtfully.

**There it is! Theres only going to be 1 or 2 chapters after this unless you want a epilogue. Please speak up if u want something to happen! **


	6. The Plan Unfolds

Ok guys! It took me FOREVER to write this!! I decided to combine two in one so you would get more in one chapter...

It was the last day of their adventure to the beach and Tony and Ziva had decided to spend it sleeping. Abby had come in several times, taking pictures of them in different forms of consciousness, but hadn't stayed long.

/Gibbs

It was just around 12:30 that Gibbs arrived at the hotel. He asked the clerk where all of them were staying, and when he heard Tony and Ziva were sharing a room, he knew he had to go there first. After some persuading, the clerk gave him a key their room, and he headed down the hall, already having some idea of what he would find.

When he opened the door he found his two agents curled up together. He wondered why they didn't hear him come in, but then they both snored at almost exactly the same time, causing him to grin.

_If they broke rule number 12..._ Gibbs thought, knowing that it was more then likely. He strode over to the foot of the bed and barked, "Dinozzo! David!"

/Tony and Ziva

Tony was startled awake by a loud voice, and he lifted his up from the pillow, his arm tightening around Ziva protectively. She too sat up, her hair ruffled from sleep.

"Oh hey, boss." Tony said sleepily, loosening his grip on Ziva as he recognized Gibbs standing at the end of the bed. They both suddenly bolted up, realizing who it was and jumping out of the bed to stand at opposite sides.

"Boss its not what it looks like!"

"There was a dirty up with the hotel computer and we ended up sharing a room!"

Tony turned to Ziva, "Its _mess up_ Ziva." he corrected.

"Same difference!"

Gibbs glared at the two of them, before stalking out the door. The two of them quickly dressed in their day clothes and stepped fro the hotel room in search of the others. Ziva looked down at her watch and her eyes widened. She had slept till past noon!

They boarded the elevator and Tony leaned over and pressed the button for the lobby. When they reached had their destination they saw Gibbs, McGee and Abby sitting in the hotel dining room, deep in conversation. Suddenly Tony grabbed Ziva's arm and spun her around to face him.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" He said, holding out his arm. She linked hers with his and they walked by the dining hall on their way out.

/A week later

Ziva's desk phone rang phone rang and she hooked the receiver with her finger, bringing it up to her head. Tony swiveled in his chair, staring hard at McGee, who was acting very suspicious. He was casting glances up at the two of them, his sunburned face shinning when the light hit it. Ziva hung the phone up and stood.

"Tony, Abby wants to see us in her lab." Ziva said, walking toward his desk. He stood and they both headed for the elevator, McGee, for some reason they didn't know, followed.

Upon stepping from the elevator they stopped and listened to the music Abby was playing. It wasn't like anything she had ever played before. It was... romantic? Tony and Ziva shared a look, then attempted to step into the elevator, each having their own idea of what was going on. They were surprised when they felt McGee pushing them toward the door.

"McGee..."

"Probie!"

Abby helped him to get them inside.

"You guys are going to stay here until you stop pretending!" Abby said dramatically, before putting something on the plasma. It was the picture Abby had took of them in the elevator. _Thats why she was taking all those pictures!_ Tony thought. He turned to glare at the two of them, but they were gone. She had also managed to lock them in. Ziva suggested that she could kick down the door, but then they would have to pay for it.

As time drew on, other pictures filled with unchecked emotion flashed by, Tony and Ziva remained rooted to the spot, their curiosity long sense overtaking their anger at what Abby and McGee had planed. After the pictures had ended, they turned to each other, then Tony spoke.

"I..I.." Well, tried to speak. They stared deep into each others eyes before unexpectedly jumping toward each other for a fiery kiss. All the emotion that they were afraid to say out loud was shared in it, the world slowly fading around them. When they finally needed to break for air, they looked up at each other, smiling. The world came crashing back to them and they both thought the same thing. Gibbs!

Gibbs would never agree to them having a relationship!

"What are we going to tell Gibbs?" Ziva asked, knowing that he would find out sooner or later.

"Well, Ziva, I would hope that you'd tell me the truth." They jumped apart at the sound of Gibbs voice.

"Boss! Uh... Ziva had a...a...a bug! on her lip and I... I was just crushing it!"

"I already know what Abby did, Dinozzo. Its fine as long as I don't see it. Otherwise I'm sending your ass back to Israel and your becoming an agent afloat." They widened their eyes in shock. This was so un-Gibbs like! What had Abby said to him?

Dinozzo felt the familiar hand connecting with the back of his head.

"What was that for!?"

"Coming up with a bad lie." Gibbs said with a smirk. "Besides," he continued, "It wouldn't be fair for you to _not_ be able to have a relationship when Abby and McGee get to." Ziva and Tony shared a look before turning back to Gibbs.

"Boss? Are you serious?" But he was already gone.

"Boss!"

**ha HA!! take THAT writers block!!! sorry about the SUPERLONG wait. I was doin a whole bunch of stuff. My dad was doing a download of a huge file to his computer so I couldn't use the Internet and I had an O flight. Plus got a kitten living with us now!!**

**I hope you enjoyed! The epilogue is not official yet but I'm planning on making one.**


	7. The corney Epilouge

**This is the classic corny epilogue I imagined! This is set 9 years later**

Tony Dinozzo reached for the handle of his front door, pulling it open to reveal none other then Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his very pregnant wife Jenny Gibbs.

"Hey Dinozzo. How are the kids?" Gibbs asked, stepping into the house after Jenny. In response, Tony turned towards the landing of the stairs and called.

"Hey kids! Uncle Jethro and Aunt Jenny are here!" There was a clattering noise from above as the two children dropped what they were doing and ran down the stairs. His 6 year old son Andrew, followed closely by three year old Adam dashed into the room, enveloping them in a hug. Ziva came down not even a minute later, holding Eli and Gabriella the 6 month old twins. She handed Gabby to Tony and greeted the Gibbs before turning back to her husband.

"Abby and McGee said they would be bringing Talia and Amanda back from the sleep over with Samantha." She told him, looking down at Eli as he giggled quietly.

"They also said they were going to bring Ashley and Kate." Jenny said, remembering how excited her daughters had been the night before. At that moment there was a knock on the door and the recognizable grunt of someone having a child jump unexpectedly into their arms. They opened the door, revealing McGee with all the children crowded around him along with his 4 year old daughter Emma in his arms. 8 year olds Talia and Amanda came inside the house and began telling their father and mother enthusiastically about last nights events. Ashley and Kate did the same. McGee and Abby came in, closely followed by 8 year old Samantha and 6 year old Adrien.

After about two minutes of talking, the children got bored and dashed off to the backyard, leaving the adults to talk amongst themselves. Abby turned excitedly to Jenny.

"So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"The baby! What gender!"

"Oh," Jenny smiled, "We decided to be surprised." Gibbs subconsciously stroked his mustache.

"Nice stash, Boss." Tony said with a smirk.

"So, Dinozzo. Got any coffee?" Gibbs said, ignoring his comment. Tony pointed him in the right direction. They went to sit in the living room, Gibbs joining them shortly after. Tony and Ziva were busy giving attention to the twins, so they didn't pay attention to much of the conversation. Until Gibbs said something.

"So, Dinozzo's. Planning on having anymore kids?" Tony's head shot up, and he nodded enthusiastically. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"You can have the next one, Tony." She said with a smile. Gibbs smirked and Jenny smiled knowingly. Abby and McGee watched their friends in silence, looking as if they were about to speak when suddenly there was a great crash from outside. All the children ran inside the house, skidding to a halt in front of their parents.

"Andrew did it! He said he could catch a squirrel by climbing onto the roof and jumping onto a branch but he knocked over the ladder!" Kate said.

"Now there are two ladders!" Adam said seriously. Ziva and Tony handed off the twins to Abby and McGee and rushed outside, the other four adults followed. Andrew was propping the ladder against the wall so it looked like it wasn't broken.

"Oh hey Mom, Dad. Just... making sure the ladder isn't rusty cause...well..you know." he leaned against it, jumping back as it clattered to the ground.

"Oh, wow! What a surprise! I..uh.. its a good thing I tested it because...well someone could havegotten hurt..." he stood there awkwardly, before looking up at his parents. Ziva looked at Tony and rolled her eyes.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"He is just like you."

"Except cuter!" Andrew interjected, his mouth pulling into a smile.

"Oh really?" Tony said playfully. Andrew nodded then took off running across the yard as his father chased after him. Ziva rolled her eyes again. They could deal with the ladder incident later. Adrien charged across the grass, declaring he must free Andrew from where he was now being tickled to death by Tony. The other children followed, and they jumped on Tony, laughing.

"Oof!" Came the shocked noise from Tony as the kids tackled him.

"Boss! I need back up! AH!" He screamed as Adrien and Andrew pulled off his shoes and tickled his feet, the others holding him down. The bystanders stood laughing. Gibbs nodded in approval and turned to step in the house, but not before yelling, "Thats what you get for making fun of my mustache!"

**Ok its done!! I know the last line was SO not Gibbs but I just had to have it there!! tell me what you think overall!!**


End file.
